cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Don Frost
Dominick McCarthy is a Canadian professional wrestler, where he performs under the ring name Don Frost Early life Born and raised in the streets of Montreal, Canada, McCarthy started out as an MMA fighter, achieving a 15-2-0 record He would then be picked up by wrestler Tops Newsome and trained at AWT to become a professional wrestler Professional wrestling career Early Career (2010-2016) McCarthy started wrestling in the Allegiance Wrestling Training camp and fought in Allegiance Wrestling under the name Don Frost, where he was in a stable with Nicole Hail and Stephanie London CWA Wrestling (March 2016-October 2016) On March 28, 2016, Frost made his pro wrestling debut at a TWA live event in a losing effort to the then-hardcore champion, Damien Wolfe He would then make his PPV debut at TWA Bash at the Beach in a triple threat against Wolfe and Kent Karter, and ended up getting pinned by Wolfe First United States Championship At the 2016 CCW Night to Remember PPV, Frost defeated Tops Newsome to become the new CCW United States Champion...he would go on to hold the title for over 98 days before losing it to Owen Haze at the 50th episode of CCW Showdown The Pinnacle During his first title run, Frost joined a faction called the Pinnacle, a sub-group of Paradise Falls, which consisted of himself, James Kelly, Russell, Hannibal, Psycho Loki, and Ashton Ross...the team disbanded shortly afterwards Second United States Championship At the 2016 Confined PPV, Frost defeated Owen Haze to win his second CCW United States Championship, and would go on to hold it for 112 days, becoming the second longest reigning US champion Frost ended up getting released in October 2016 Return to CWA/Wolfpac Club On the February 21st episode of CWA Conflict, Frost returned along with his brother Chris Frost, revealing themselves as a new faction known as the Wolfpac Club, and would return in a winning effort over the Bearded Dragons TCW Wrestling (April 2016-September 2016) Frost made his pro wrestling debut at TCW Hellbound in a triple threat matchup in a winning effort BreakAway debut A month after his debut, Frost was drafted to TCW BreakAway and made his debut in a losing effort He would then fight in a Fatal Four Way, winning the matchup TCW Xtreme TV Championship After defeating Hellbound wrestlers AJ Storm and Rickey Brown, Frost was given an opportunity to face then-champion Rick Andrews, winning the matchup and becoming the new TCW Xtreme TV Championship and held it for 2 weeks before losing it to JT Smoothe He would go on to face Justice Blackwell for the championship in an matchup that was widely praised, but to a losing effort Frost was shortly released a few weeks later RSW Wrestling (September 2016-Present) Debut & new World champion In a surprise debut, Frost competed in a Triple threat matchup at the RSW Aftershock PPV to become the #1 contender for the World Championship He would then go on to defeat Joey Gallagher to become the new champion, but vacated the title a few weeks later after his injury RISE PRO Wrestling (July 2016 - October 2016) At the RISE 2 PPV event, Frost made his official in-ring debut at RISE PRO First World Championship At his debut match at RISE 2, Frost pinned James Kelly in a controversial finish, which caused massive Heat from social media Frost would then go on to successfully defend the title in a last man standing match against Kelly at RISE 3, earning the respect of many fans at the event Second World Championship After losing the title in yet another controversial finish against Hannibal at RISE 4: The Summer Classic, Frost would face Hannibal in a 20-minute iron man match, losing in another controversial finish A Saturday show was announced shortly afterwards to determine the champion, where Frost pinned Hannibal in a clean finish to become a 2x World champion He would then lose the championship at RISE 5: Anarchy to Buck Stryder in a fatal four way that consisted of Hannibal and AJ Storm He faced Stryder at a RISE TV taping in a rematch for the World title, and ended up losing the matchup Intercontinental Champion At a RISE TV event, Frost pinned then-IC Champion James Kelly in a fatal four way, allowing him to fight Kelly shortly afterwards for the Intercontinental Championship in a winning effort He would then retain the championship at RISE 5 against Russell Shortly afterwards, Frost vacated the championship In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Adrenaline Rush (Yokosuka Cutter) ** C.O.F. (Modified lifting reverse STO) ** Dose of Frost (Handspring cutter) ** Whippersnapper (Stunner) ** ‘’’Brainbuster’’’ * Signature moves ** Frostbite (Vertical suplex side slam) ** Wolfpac Knee (Running Knee Lift) ** ‘’’Suplex Backbreaker’’’ * Nicknames ** "Unbreakable" ** "The iceman" * Entrance themes ** "Rollin" by Limp Bizkit ** "Remember the Name" by Fort Minor ** "When the Smoke Clears" by Dale Oliver, Ducky Medlock and Vencent VanZant Hickerson ** “‘’’The Day is my Enemy’’’” by The Prodigy Championships and accomplishments * CWA Wrestling ** CWA United States Championship (2 time) ** CWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) * Twitch Community Wrestling ** TCW Xtreme TV Championship (1 time) * Rising Star Wrestling ** RSW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * RISE PRO Wrestling ** RISE World Heavyweight Championship (2 time) ** RISE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) * New Talent Wrestling ** NTW Tag Team Champion (1 time) External links Twitter Category:Wrestler Category:Xbox Category:Xbox One